The beginning of Lily and James
by LiL kAt HaTteR
Summary: Harry potter fanfic!! Lily first comes into the wizarding world! Look who she's gonna meet!!!


Okay this is my first fanfic about Harry Potter! PLEASE don't flame! But do R/R!!!  
~spoiled kittie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n I don't own harry potter! Give all credits to J.K. Rowling!!! J  
  
  
  
The beginning to Lily and James~  
  
  
  
Lily woke up on a bright sunny morning on her birthday. She was so excited, she was finally eleven. She had been waiting all year, and finally it was her birthday. She went downstairs to meet her parents, and younger sister, by one year, Petunia. (a/n it didn't say if she was older or younger so I am assuming 1-year apart)  
When she walked in the old kitchen door, the first thing she did was gave her mom a hug and kiss and walked over to Petunia and started off by sitting down and saying  
"Good Morning," Lily said happily, as she forced grits and eggs to go down in her stomach with the butterflys.  
"Morning," Petunia said not looking up from her own eggs. She finished grabber her bookbag and slammed the door. Her mom cringed, but didn't look up. She knew that two years ago the girls had an argument and it ended with Petunia's teapot set being blown up in a thousan pieced, Petunia, needless to say, is still fuming about it. But then she could still be fuming about what happened last year. Last year, Petunia took all her anger, or most of it, out by pushing Lily with all her might down a hill with sharp rocks poking out. Any normal person would still have the scars today of that, but Lily flew about an inch over it all and then landed safely on the ground.  
  
When Lily was done with her breakfeast the mail had come and she had got a letter from Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardy. She and her mom were very excited about it and couldn't wait till he father came home that evening to tell him. With that good news and the promise of her mom making a chocolate cake for dinner along with her favorite meal, fried chicken, mac-n-cheese, mash potatoes, and biscits, she set off for school and had a great day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That supper along with her favorite meal, opened her presents. She got a new truck, a sewing machine, a doll, and a lot of money from relatived to let her get whatever she'd like. Both her parents were excited about her going to Hogwarts. If she only would have stopped thinking about Hogwarts and how excited she and her parents were, she would have noticed Petunia's glare across the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning she sent a letter, through the mailman to Hogwarts. Because she didn't understand the whole "owl" thing. Luckily there was a wizard at the postoffice at the time sending a lotter to her older muggle sibling and saw the letter. Understanding the owl post, and being the kind person she was, she gladly sent the letter through the owl she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the letter she wrote that she would be glad to attend but she didn't understand the owl thing, or where to get supplies. A couple dats later a person came to the Lily's house and asked for her. They had a long talk about Hogwarts and such, and then later Lily planned to go with the lady, Mrs. McNeil, and with her daughter Calli to go to Diagon Alley to get each of their supplies.  
  
Later that day, Mrs. McNeil was back but this time the blonde headed lady brought along two daughters.  
  
"This is Audree," Mrs. McNeil said, having one hand on the 11 year old on Lily's left. Audree was Lily's size, but she had bright blue eyes and a little below shoulder length dirty blonde hair.  
  
To Lily's right was, she assumed, Audree's older sister, but what Mrs. McNeil said next confirmed it.  
  
"And this is my eldest daughter, Calli, She's going into her 3rd year at Hogwarts."  
  
Calli looked almost like Audree except for the fact that Calli was a couple inches taller, had more of a blonde hair look like her mother's down to her elbows, and that she looked a little bit older in the face.  
  
"Hi" Lily grinned. She couldn't wait to meet more people at this school. As you can tell, Lily was sociable and a pretty smart girl. And she usually had good luck with guys.  
  
The four set off, the three girls started talking about what Hogwarts is and all about it. Lily commented that she was really excited, and Audree said she was excited too. And Calli said that there was a lot of fun and a whole lot of new people there. This made the two younger girls, if possible, more excited.  
  
When they finally came to The Leaky Cauldron, and went through the back Lily was amazed at how the bricks moved a part into a stone door, and then open up to a whole village, it was truly amazing. But to Audree and Calli, it was just a new day in their wizarding world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know I know I know, but this is my first fic about Lily and James and out of all the ones I've read I have never came across one that goes back this far…mwhaha….  
  
Please review!!!  
~spoiled kittie 


End file.
